Trailers and hitches are well-known in the prior art. Trailers may be utilized to haul various types of vehicles, equipment and cargo. Trailers may take virtually any configuration depending upon the type of vehicle, equipment, cargo, etc. they are designed to transport. A hitch assembly and an element for connection to a vehicle are typically attached to the trailer for connection to a tow vehicle. A lunette ring is a type of trailer hitch that works in connection with a pintle hook on the tow vehicle. Another type of trailer hitch is a tow-hall type hitch which utilizes a tow-ball attached to the vehicle which engages a tongue on the trailer.
Typical trailers will include a frame for supporting the item(s) to be transported and a chassis supporting the frame. An axle is provided beneath the chassis for wheels which contact a road surface. A hitch assembly including a vehicle connection element (lunette ring, tongue, etc) is provided at the head of the trailer frame for connection to a vehicle. Trailers also typically have a jack connected to the frame to support the hitch assembly during hitching and unhitching to a vehicle.
When attaching a trailer to a tow vehicle, a problem that often arises is that the tow vehicle cannot be placed close enough to the trailer to allow connection of the trailer to the tow vehicle. Such a problem often arises in uneven and/or rough terrain where optimal placement of the tow vehicle with respect to the trailer simply cannot be accomplished. If the trailer is supporting a heavy load that cannot be moved manually, trailer hook up to the tow vehicle can become very time consuming and burdensome, and in certain instances may simply not be possible.
Additionally, and as can be appreciated, in a military environment it is often imperative to provide quick and efficient hook up of a trailer to a tow vehicle. In a hostile environment, the longer such a connection process takes and the more individuals who are required to effectuate it, the more dangerous the situation can become.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.